Her Plaything
by darkromancelove
Summary: Lisa Jensen O/C has an obsession and his name is Dean Ambrose, a WWE superstar. When opportunity presents itself, Lisa will do whatever it takes to make Dean Ambrose Her Plaything. *Warning strong sexual content, rape, abduction, and abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Her Plaything**

***I do not own any WWE Superstars mentioned in this story unfortunately for me.**

**Chapter 1**

Lisa Jensen laughed at how easy it had been. Like stealing candy from a baby, except Lisa did not have a baby stashed away in the trunk of her car. OH NO! It was her biggest obsession. It was the thing she wanted most in the world. Well, if you could call him a thing. He is going to be her plaything, she thought devilishly. What she desperately craved. Her secret passion that haunted her day and night. She had studied all of his matches, watched all of his promos, and read everything there was out there about Dean Ambrose. But it wasn't enough. You could watch only so many matches, know every single promo by heart before she realized it wasn't nearly enough. She wanted the man himself. Not a picture of him, or a glowing screen with his image on it, no she wanted the real living, breathing Dean Ambrose.

Realizing what she wanted was the easy part. Going about getting what she wanted was a little more difficult, but she did it. Her pretty smile hid her devious thoughts so well. No one would ever suspect this beautiful, brown haired girl with the bright green eyes as unstable which is how she liked it. Her victim, Dean Ambrose, never saw her coming.

The plan hadn't been too difficult. WWE was coming to the big town close to her smaller, sleepy town. Unfortunately for the WWE, they had a show planned the same time there was a big golf tournament in town. There was no hotel rooms left since the golf tournament had been scheduled for 9 months now. All the rooms booked up within a week. So needing somewhere to house there superstars, the WWE booked rooms for them in her lazy, little town. Of course they cause quite a ruckus for the small town folks.

Lisa had learned of their arrival and the hotel that they would be staying at before they had even checked into their rooms. She had a friend at the hotel that gave her his room number. Of course she never said what she was going to do with the information but promised him a blow job if he kept his mouth shut and help her get into his room which the man was more than happy to oblige.

She had snuck into his room even before Dean Ambrose had arrived. She had Pete, her hotel contact fix up a tray of food and she dressed as the staff so she could walk through the halls and let herself into his room without anyone noticing her. Once inside she had carefully taken the lid off the beer bottle. She knew he liked beer, she was not too sure about the brand but she figured he would be tired and would drink it anyway. She poured a little morphine in the bottle and closed it back up and then snuck back out. She would check on him in a few hours to see if he was passed out. She hoped he would just drink the beer and make it easy on her. She would hate to have to get real ugly with him and mess up his pretty face because he wouldn't do as he was told. But men did have a tendency to things the hard way. She would make sure she had something to knock him out with if it came down to it but he was coming home with her one way or another.

When Lisa went back To Dean's door after a few hours had passed, she knocked first to see if he would answer the door. She knocked a few more times and still no answer. He must be out she thought devilishly or in a shower. Both thoughts were tempting to her as she let herself into his room carefully closing the door silently behind her. She carefully tip toed into the room and peeked around the corner and saw Dean Ambrose himself passed out on the bed. The beer bottle was on the night stand and the food was all gone. First part of her plan worked like a charm but know I had to get him downstairs and then put him in her car. He weighed about 100 lbs. more than Lisa so carrying him was out of the question.

Lisa picked up the phone and called Pete who was still at the hotel and asked him to bring her a laundry cart. At first he wanted to be difficult but she promised to give him that blow job she owed him if he did and he couldn't get to the room fast enough.

Lisa did not want to give Pete a blow job. He was not that cute at all. He kind of looked like Clint Howard, Ron Howard's bother, the one who did crappy movies. Yeah, pretty ugly but it was just a means to an end. She was willing to do anything to make Dean Ambrose her plaything including this. She looked at the sleeping Ambrose and smiled down at him running her fingers across his cheek. He was so gorgeous! His dirty blonde hair was messy as usual; he was wearing a black Shield hoodie and jeans. He must have passed out pretty quickly because he was still wearing his sneakers. She couldn't wait to see his blue eyes. He is going to owe me big time to for what she am about to do for him.

Pete was quick with the laundry basket. She figured he should be able to fit in it if she places him just right, it was going to be a tight fit, since he was 6'4 but she would make it work if she put him in a fetal position.

The blow job thankfully didn't last long and Pete's dick was small so Lisa didn't have to worry about choking on it. She popped in a cough drop knowing the combination of hot and cold would cause him to cum faster and she expertly took his small dick in her mouth. She had Pete moaning in no time. Lisa thought more about sucking on the cough drop then the dick in her mouth which helped her let Pete think she was into it. At least the cough drop is yummy she thought as he shoved his cock into her mouth before cumming in Lisa's mouth. Lisa took the mouth full of cum and spit it all out into an apron she was wearing. Pete was reeling from his orgasm that he didn't notice her spit his cum out and she made out like swallowed it with a sweet smile on her face as she care took the apron off and pushed it to the side with disdain.

"Pete will you help me get him in the laundry basket?" Lisa asked innocently once Pete was fully clothed again.

"I don't know Lisa that makes me an accessory to the crime." He wasn't very bright.

"You already are an accessessory dumbass. So help me because if I get caught you are going down with me."

Pete reluctantly helped her pick Dean Ambrose up and placed him in the laundry basket. He was so cute folded up in a fetal position Lisa thought. She threw some blankets on top of him and they rolled him out to Lisa's car. No one questioned her to her relief. Pete followed behind so he could help put the sleeping man in her car.

"So what do you plan on doing with him?" Pate asked as Lisa closed the trunk.

"He's my plaything!" Lisa said with a bright smile flipping her long brown hair over her shoulders before getting in the driver seat and taking off with her new toy.

***So this is my second story. It's not going to be a very long story but I usually like to keep my readers interested and love cliff hangers. Any thoughts on this story? Lisa has a lot of ideas for her plaything so keep a look out for the next chapter. Reviews welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lisa sat there quietly watching Dean sleep. He was not a peaceful sleeper but then again, morphine was a pretty powerful drug that could do some crazy things to you. She had noticed several times that he had tried to itch and would grimace when he was not able to. Poor Dean, she thought. If she thought he wouldn't try and run away, she wouldn't have his arms pulled back towards the headboard with his hands tied to it. She did ask him a few times where he needed to scratch and sometimes he answered her though he was delirious and she would itch that spot for him. It was mostly on his arms and she so enjoyed running her nails along his muscular shaped arms. It was amazing to her how over the past year he had chiseled out this perfect specimen of man he was today. She lifted his shirt up and ran her fingers along his perfect Pecs and abs. He had worked hard to achieve this impressive body for which she was highly grateful. She should send a thank you note to Crossfit for helping design his incredibly sculpted physique. His body was more amazing now at 28 then it was in his teens and early 20's. He had just improved with age she thought with a smile running her fingertips along his smooth skin.

But now she was growing impatient with him. She wanted him to hurry up and wake up. She couldn't wait to see his blue eyes and hear his raspy voice though if he starts screaming, she just may give him a real reason to scream. She walked over to him, bent down to his ear and whispered his name softly.

"Dean!" Dean opened his eyes but he was still a little dazed. "Oh come on, I didn't give you that much, you pussy." Lisa spat out irritably.

Dean frowned at the harshness of her words. "Shut up Seth!" Dean said irritably and tried to turn over. "Don't want to get up yet." He mumbled.

Lisa lifted up and cocked her head to the side, staring at him angrily when an idea popped into her head. She smiled wickedly at his half turned body and she left the room and went downstairs humming to herself. She grabbed a bucket, grabbed the two ice trays of ice out of the freezer and put the ice cubes in the bucket before filling it up with cold water. She made sure to refill the ice trays before putting them back in the freezer. She went back upstairs carrying the bucket with her smiling wickedly. When she got back in the room she tried to wake him up one more time but all she got was a string of unintelligible curse words.

"I said it was time to get up sleepy head!" Lisa said angrily dumping the bucket full of ice cold water all over him. He screamed in shock as the ice cold water covered his body and he tried to jump out of bed but he couldn't because his hands were tied so he pulled himself up into a sitting position against the head board. Trying to shake the excess water from his face and hair, Dean's whole body was tense and shivering form the ice cold water.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Dean yelled angrily looking up at Lisa's smiling face and then he narrowed his eyes in confusion. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Dean tried to movie his arms but when they met with resistance he looked to his left and then right hand and saw that they were tied up. "What the hell is this?" He asked as he tied to pull his hands away from the headboard with more force this time and still barely moved. He glared back at Lisa looking for answers to his current predicament. He angrily tried a few more times but each time he was not able to break loose of the ropes.

"My brother was a boy scout so I know how to tie a pretty nasty knot. You aren't getting that loose."

Dean again looked back at the beautiful girl with the emerald green eyes. She had an angelic voice and light brown hair that hung down past her shoulders. She was wearing a pink top with blue jean shorts. She was standing over him with a bucket in her hands and a weird smile plastered upon her face. It was kind of eerie and Dean shuddered from not only the cold freezing water dripping all over his tall frame but from the coldness in her bright green eyes.

"I don't know you lady. Is this some kind of joke? UNTIE ME NOW!" Dean screamed angrily at the girl. His face contorted and his blue eyes on fire with rage.

"NOPE!" She laughed at his reaction.

Dean frowned. She was a little strange but he was use to strange in his business.

"Did Seth and Roman put you up to this? I know they are pretty pissed with me right now. I can be an asshole but this is a little much, even for them." Dean looked past the girl hoping Seth and Roman would hopefully walk in any moment and yell "Gotcha!" At least he hoped they would, he was willing to let this go and laugh it off because he was praying this girl wasn't for real.

Lisa looked behind her and laughed. "There is no one else here Sugar! What are you looking for?" The girl said in a sweet southern voice.

"Come on, Seth put you up to this. There is a camera somewhere right. Like Candid camera?"

"Nope!" She replied again.

Dean just looked at her his patience was wearing thin and he had enough.

"UNTIE ME NOW!" Dean's voice was laced with threat but the girl didn't look frightened or scared. In fact, she seems to be enjoying this way too much in Dean's opinion.

"OK I give so if Seth and Roman aren't behind this, who are you and why do you have me tied up?"

"I want you!" Lisa giggled innocently. "I have been admiring you for quite a while now and I just had to have you."

Dean didn't like the way that sounded. Great, some crazy fan girl, he thought. He had run across some over his career but this one takes the cake. "Well sorry Darling, you can't have me, so if you would just untie these ropes, I will forget this ever happened."

"I am afraid I can't do that. There is so much I have planned. I don't want you to leave too early."

"Listen sister, if you want me so badly go buy an action figure; put me on your bed or night stand or wherever but I have got a show tomorrow night. I can't just disappear and think no one is going to worry about where I am at."

"I am not your sister and I do have your doll." Lisa pulled out his action figure from a shelf and displayed him proudly. "See! But it is not enough. I want the real thing. I want you!" Lisa stated as if she was discussing buying a pie at the bakery.

"This is crazy!" Dean mumbled and again he tried to pull at the ropes but they still wouldn't release him and after 10 minutes of struggling with them, he leaned against the head board panting.

"You're making yourself tired. Just try and relax."

"Relax, I am freezing."

"Well that is your fault for not waking up like you were suppose to."

"I am serious; I need to get out of these clothes."

Lisa just smiled. "Well I can do that for you." She grabbed a pair of scissors and went towards him.

"Oh Hell NO, get away from me with those things!"

"I just want to help."

"THEN UNTIE ME!" Dean said angrily.

"NO!" Lisa said and she stood there defiantly.

"YOU STUPID CRAZY BITCH, UNTIE ME NOW!"

Lisa angrily stalked over to Dean and punched him square in the face.

"DAMMIT!" Dean screamed. The blow was enough to knock his head into the head board and caused his nose to bleed.

"OUCH!" Lisa stared at her poor bruised knuckles. Her brother had told her to stop punching people in the face but she just couldn't resist. She had a bad temper.

"See what you did!" Lisa said angrily showing him her bruised knuckles and stalked off towards the door and left completely ignoring the blood running down Dean's upper lip, to his lips and then to his chin, dripping onto his shirt.

Lisa stalked back into the room with a needle in hand. Until you are able to act better, I don't want to deal with you."

Dean saw her with the needle and he tried to scoot away from her but there was nowhere for him to go. She did take the time to make sure there were no bubbles in the syringe before injecting him in the arm with the unknown chemical.

"What was in that?" Dean asked looking at her.

"you're not going to be awake long enough for me to tell you, so you better act nice when you wake or you will see me really get mean." Dean was already started to feel lethargic and he closed his eyes. His last image was of an angry Lisa staring at him evilly.

**Most stories, it is the man who is dominant but I just loved the thought of a tiny little thing like Lisa being in control of a badass like Lisa. Now I know there are a lot of dominant out there that are not psychotic and I am not trying to say that dominant women are crazy. But for this particular story, Lisa kidnapped a WWE superstar. Either she is stupid or not all the way there. You see which one I preferred. Besides Dean is crazy too so it is nice to see him finally meet his match. Any thoughts on Lisa's treatment of Dean so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Never Make Lisa Angry**

Dean slowly was coming out of his drug induced sleep. He blinked a few times trying to focus his vision which was blurry and his head was hurting. He felt lost and had no idea where he was or what had happened. His body felt stiff and he moved his aching joints around a little to ease the stiffness but he noticed he couldn't move his hands. He looked up at his hands and they were tied to the head board and then everything came flooding back to him. The ice cold water, the strange girl Lisa, she had punched him in the nose, and then she injected him with something to put him to sleep. He even realized he was not cold or wet and he looked down and realized he was naked and dry. Even the bed was dry and he didn't feel any wetness on his lips so she must have cleaned him up when he was out. He groaned realizing the crazy girl had touched him. He looked down hoping she hadn't cut off his dick. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed it still there. Strange he thought how a little thing like her was able to get him up, she could get me to the floor easily but putting me back on the bed would have been impossible. But he couldn't contemplate too much because his head was pounding.

"Oh good you're awake." Lisa said cheerfully as she came into the bedroom. "I brought you some Tylenol." She said sweetly as she plopped down on the bed next to Dean. She opened the bottled water she had brought with her. She went to stick it in his mouth but Dean turned his head away.

"Oh come on, I promise it is just Tylenol. Unless you don't need this, I just thought you may be in pain and this can help. My mistake." Lisa got up.

"Wait! Yes I need the Tylenol." Dean wasn't going to beg for it but he knew he did need it since he was hurting all over. Lisa sat back down smiling as if she just won the lottery. She placed the pills in his mouth and then she put the water bottle up so he could drink the water. He was so thirty he drank half the bottle.

"Are you hungry?"

Dean was amazed by her actions. She acted like kidnapping and holding a person against their will was the most natural thing in the world. He wanted to tell her to take her food and shove it but he knew that wasn't wise. He needed the food to keep his energy level up.

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

He couldn't believe she wanted him to say please but the growl his stomach made advised him to tell her whatever she wanted to hear. "Yes Please!" He whispered but that seemed good enough for her.

She bounced up and headed for the door. "Is there any allergies I should know about?"

"No!"

Lisa came back a little later with a turkey sandwich and a cup of soup with some grapes. She placed the plate on the nightstand beside the bed along with bottled water.

"Which would you like first, the sandwich or soup?"

"Aren't you going to untie me?"

Lisa just laughed like he just told a joke. "Do I look fucking stupid?"

"Should I answer that?" Dean taunted until she looked at him narrowing her eyes menacingly. He knew he needed to shut up before she really did something crazy. "The soup. What kind is it?" He hoped the question would distract her from her anger.

"Vegetable beef. I made it myself." She seemed really proud of that but now Dean had to worry if she poisoned his soup.

"What is in it?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Nothing bad, it is all natural. Just try."

Dean sipped the delicious warm, soup off the spoon and he really enjoyed. It was really delicious. "This is really good." Dean noticed how brightly she beamed at his compliment and a plan formed in his head now that the pills were kicking in and he could think without it hurting. He needed to win her trust, wait for her to let her guard down m and then make a run for it. That was a good plan if he could just keep his mouth shut, he thought irritably. Dean really hated being fed, he found it demeaning but he was starving by now so he had to deal with it.

"You never did tell me your name."

"You didn't ask."

"Well I am now."

"It's Lisa." Lisa was a little suspicious by this new attitude; she wondered what he was up to. The sandwich was a little more difficult for Dean to eat so she tore off small piece at a time.

When Dean was done eating, he felt so much better but now he was worried what she had planed next for him "I was wondering, I am a big guy and you are such a little thing, how did you get the bed changed?"

"My brother helped me."

"Your brother." Oh great there is another lunatic here that I have to watch out for.

"Yep and he is so jealous. He wants you but I said no way, you are all mine." Dean paled at hearing that. Lisa climbed on top of Dean straddling him and she looked at his face caressing his cheek. She could feel the stubbles beneath her fingers

"You know you can't keep me here, I have to get back. By now Seth and Roman are wondering where I am."

"They can wonder all they want but you are not going anywhere and by the way you are poking me with your cock, I don't think you want to leave me either." Lisa whispered seductively.

"What do you expect? You are all over me but I don't want you."

Lisa growled angrily gripping his head and then she slammed the back of his head against the head board, He groaned in pain.

"What did you expect; you have kidnapped me and are torturing me." Dean groaned out.

"Torture huh." Lisa then pulled down the sheet covering his chest and raked her nails angrily down his chest causing Dean to cry out in pain. She saw the nice claw mark she made on his chest, almost as if she branded him hers and then she jumped up and left. Between the pain in his head and the searing claw mark on his chest, Dean was hurting. Lisa walked back in holding a bottle with white liquid in it. Lisa leaned over and lightly poured the liquid over the claw mark and Dean screamed in pain. He felt a burning sensation on his chest and he gritted his teeth as his body tensed from the stinging pain.

"I don't want it to get infected." Lisa said brightly enjoying his pain.

Dean realized he was holding his breath because of the pain so he took in a few deep breaths. He scooted down into the bed and tried to turn and hide his face in the pillow. Lisa grabbed some napkins and lightly tapped at the wound to dry off any excess liquid. She had just changed the sheets and didn't want to have to do that again.

"I wouldn't have to get so nasty with you if you would be nicer to me." Lisa said as if she was talking to a naughty child. Dean didn't answer and she frowned. "So you are not going to say anything?"

"No." Dean said dejectedly.

"It is your fault."

"I don't care. I am just going to lie hear and give you anymore more reasons to torture me. You enjoy it way too much." Dean voice was shaky still reeling from the stinging of the alcohol and his head hurt again.

"You are being a big baby." Dean still didn't answer and so Lisa climbed on top of him again. "Quit pouting." Lisa cooed at Dean but he didn't answer back. She leaned down and planted small kisses along the side of his neck. She took his ear in her mouth and sucked on the sensitive flesh. She could feel his whole body shudder. She kissed his chin and planted more soft kisses down his throat. She heard a soft moan escape from his lips and she smiled in satisfaction.

"I don't want to hurt you Dean but you should know that I have a really bad temper so if you stay on my good side, I can be real sweet to you but if you piss me off, I will punish you." Lisa said sweetly as she planted more kisses further down his chest admiring her handiwork of the claw mark she left behind. She could tell he was trying hard not to moan in pleasure. He was trying to be stubborn but his body was reacting to her whether he liked it or not. She loved his reaction. Even he couldn't deny how hard his cock was.

"Get off of me." He voice was weak.

"NO." She shot back as she moved further down his hard, muscular frame. The sheet still covered his naked body and she cupped his dick over the soft linen. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips and she smiled in triumph feeling his hardness beneath her hands.

"Your mouth says one thing but your body is saying something completely different. Is this one of those occasions where "no means no and yes means yes?"She brazenly stroked his cock beneath the she sheet enjoying his facial features. He was so confused, he was battling himself. His body wanted it but his mind was rebelling. She wondered which one would win. "Luke, come to the dark side." She said jokingly in her best Darth Vader impression.

"This isn't fucking Star Wars." Dean growled.

"I don't care about Star Wars but the fucking part sounds like a lot of fun if you would relax, you may enjoy it." Lisa said seductively grabbing the sheet and pulling it down slowly. Dean tried pulling the ropes again but still they wouldn't give. Dean then tried to buck her off of him and she almost fell. She crawled back up towards him eyes blazing she sat on his chest and grabbed his face harshly in her hands.

"Why do you keep trying to resist me? I know you aren't trying to protect your virtue so all you are doing is really pissing me off. I want you to think about this, I am going to suck your dick, so ask yourself this "Do I really want to piss Lisa off when she is sucking my dick because she just may get so angry and bite my damn dick off?"

Dean visibly paled at her words. Lisa smiled when she finally got through to Dean and she kissed his lips softly. She licked the outline of his lips with her tongue. She grabbed his face and licked his cheek copying one of his traits in the ring.

"I don't think you know how deprived I am. I live in this crappy town, surrounded by fat asses, which is not too much of a problem for me, but they are ugly and they stink." She sniffed his neck and hair. "You smell so incredible even with the slight alcohol smell." She began moving down his body once more running her fingertips over his smooth chest and nipples. She pulled back the sheet so she could see his entire body.

"Your body is so incredible!" She seductively whispered in appreciation.

She stared up and saw his icy blue eyes watching her warily. She smiled innocently at him as she wrapped her fingers around his hard cock. She bent down and licked the tip of his cock and she was rewarded with his moan. She was encouraged to keep going when she took the tip in her mouth and another moan escaped his lips. He was trying to bite his lip to keep from moaning but he was losing the battle. Men are weak. She sucked on the tip teasingly running her tongue over his opening tasting his pre cum. He was so delicious she wanted more of him and she tried to engulf his massive cock in her mouth. It was a stretch but she was able to bury his cock balls deep in her warm, wet mouth. Lisa herself moaned her satisfaction at the taste of him. She began bobbing her head up and down sucking on his cock and squeezing his balls with each mouthful.

Dean's whole body was tense from the powerful sensations washing over his body. She expertly sucked his cock. He leaned against the headboard his eyes half-closed in pleasure. He had given up trying to fight Lisa, instead completely surrendering to the pleasure her mouth was bringing him. He hated to admit that he was turned on by Lisa being in charge of him. He hated not being in control, he was usually the dominant male but being tied up and watching the pretty young girl swallow his cock and being at her mercy was so exciting that he knew he was close to cuming.

"Lisa, you have to stop." Dean breathed heavily. She knew what he was trying to tell her and she just kept sucking on his cock and squeezing his balls. She ran her tongue up and down his thick, hard length. She swirled her tongue around his cock tip and took his balls in her mouth and sucked on them as she stroked his cock. She could feel his whole body shuddering, his panting was heavy, and he moaned passionately.

Very few got to see this side of Dean Ambrose and she was thrilled to be one of the few. She braced her hands on his muscular thighs and bobbed her head up and down sucking greedily on his cock. Dean moaned loudly as he came in her mouth. His warm see filled her mouth and she swallowed as much as she could lick up the excess juices on his body.

Lisa jumped up and went and grabbed a towel and wiped him clean. Dean scooted down to lie on the bed thoroughly tired and out of breath from his orgasm. Lisa leaned over and kissed Dean lightly on the lips but she ignored the fact he didn't return the kiss.

"Mind if I lay with you?" She asked innocently. Dean tried to move over as she climbed in bed with him and wrapped her body around his. Lisa yawned and put her hand under her chin and buried her face on the side of his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. She must be pretty confident in these ropes to not break which is why she fell asleep beside me. She is going to make a mistake at some point, she has to, and I can't stay like this forever, Dean thought miserably. He looked down at Lisa's sweet face and wondered what happened to her to turn her out like this. Whatever it was he doesn't have time for it, he needed to get back to Seth and Roman ASAP.

**Reviews are welcome? Any thoughts on Lisa? How about Dean's predicament?**

**Please let me know if you are enjoying the story. Thanks you to the readers and reviewers! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hope and Despair**

"Lisa, Lisa!" Dean whispers her name trying to wake the young girl up. He had tried his best to hold it for the last couple of hours because he did not want to wake her up. He had no idea what her plans were for him and he really didn't want to know but he had been holding it for so long that it was just too painful now. "Lisa, wake up!" His raspy voice was no longer a whisper but he kept his voice low. "Lisa!" She was so pretty when she is sleeping, it's too bad she didn't suffer from Narcolepsy, Dean thought with a small laugh. That seem to wake Lisa and she opened her green eyes and smiled at him.

"Good Morning!" She said cheerfully and sat up stretching her arms high in the air. That irritated Dean since his hands were tied up and he wanted to stretch so badly. Maybe this was his chance.

"Lisa, I really need to piss."

Lisa frowns.

"Sorry, I am use to being around men mostly. I need to use the bathroom."

Lisa hadn't thought about how he was going to go to the bathroom.

"Lisa, just untie me and take me to the restroom and then bring me back." Lisa frowned at him.

"You're just trying to trick me so you can try to escape."

"Lisa, I swear I am not. I haven't been to the restroom since I arrived at the hotel yesterday. I am dying here."

Lisa looks at him closely and she could see he was in fact in pain.

"Ok, be right back." Lisa left and a short time later she came back with a very tall, very large boy following behind her. He looked to be a couple of years younger then Lisa. He had Lisa's brown hair and green eyes but he was homely looking compared to Lisa. He wore jeans and a flannel shirt with brown boots. The boy was bigger than Dean and Dean shivered when the boy smiled at Dean and stared at his exposed chest.

"Dean, this is my brother Thomas. He is going to follow to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Thomas this is my plaything so hands off. If you touch him, I will cut your hands off."

Thomas drops his head down and starts pouting but reluctantly nods. Lisa smiles at him.

"I know, don't worry, I will get you something soon to play with but just don't be so rough, females are more delicate then men."

Thomas made a sound and points to a horrified Dean. "You can have a man then if you want but that one is mine. Understand?" Thomas nods again.

"OK then. Let's untie you and get you to the bathroom. Thomas, grab that bat sweetie just in case in tries something."

Thomas picks up the Louisville Slugger and poses as if he was ready to hit a baseball.

Dean felt like he was in some horror movie that he wasn't sure he was going to get out of. Obviously Thomas listens to Lisa to Dean's relief but he didn't like the way the big boy kept staring at him. Thomas had some learning disabilities and it looks to him that Lisa took care of Thomas.

When Lisa finishes untying him, Dean rubs his wrists. They were covered in rope burns. Lisa looks down at his wrists and took them in her hands; she grabs the alcohol and pours it over the burns. Dean bent over a string of curse words came pouring from his mouth. He hisses in pain. He could hear Thomas laughing and he glares at the big boy.

"Hey, don't look at my brother like that again." Lisa said grabbing Dean's chin roughly, making him look at her. Lisa was very sensitive when it came to Thomas since she was his caregiver and had been taking care of him since he was a small boy. She knew she was his sister but she always felt more like his mother. There was a strong bond between the sister and brother. Dean felt a little jealous since he had never had that type of connection with any of his so-called relatives.

"He creeps me out Lisa, the way he keeps staring at me."

"He is just a little bi-curious, that is all. You don't swing that way, do you?"

"NO!" Dean was completely offended.

"Don't worry, he is a good boy, he will do what I say just don't ever try to hurt me in front of him because I won't be able to control him then."

Dean nodded noting that piece of information was helpful. Dean knew he could take Thomas down, no problem, but not tied up and defenseless. Dean wanted to stretch so badly but knowing her brother maybe into guys, Dean instead wrapped the sheet tightly around his body. Lisa led the way to the bathroom with Thomas following behind. Lisa left Thomas outside of the bathroom to wait for them.

Dean looks outside a small, opened window in the bathroom. It looks like they were on the second floor of what appears to be a house. It looks like there was farmland outside surrounded by trees. The house was located in the middle of nowhere Dean realized to his disappointment. He wonders how far the nearest neighbor was from here and how many miles from civilization were they? Lisa seems to be reading his thoughts.

"There is no one out there to help you; my nearest neighbor is about 3 miles away. You can try and run but you won't get far. Thomas is a hunter and he has booby traps all laid out there in the woods. You could scream but no one will hear you and that will just piss me off. Sorry handsome, you're stuck." Dean stares out the window. It was early morning. The golden sunrise gave way to a beautiful morning. Dean could hear the birds chirping right outside the window. The cool breeze with the smell of fresh grass wafted through the breeze. He wanted so badly to go outside. He was going to lose his mind being cooped up in that room tied to that bed. The show was later that night and he didn't see any way getting to it. All he could hope for is when he didn't show, they would start searching for him. Either way, he still thought it was a good idea to try and win Lisa's trust if only his mouth would cooperate.

"Could you please turn around?" Dean asks Lisa so he could relieve himself but she shook her head no. Dean just shrugs his shoulders, took the sheet off and took care of business. "Since I am up, can I take a quick shower?"

"You're being greedy now."

"You said the men in this town stink, well I am going to start stinking too soon if I can't wash." Lisa reluctantly agreed. She hated that he used her own words against her but she did enjoy the show. She stood against the wall eyeing him hungrily as he washed himself off. He didn't care at that point, anything to stall for time. He didn't want to have to go back to that bed. He figures it was a good way for her to see that she could start trusting that he wouldn't run away. Her brother standing right outside the door with a baseball bat ready to knock his block off guarantees for the moment an escape was not possible. Dean took his time washing and even stretched some; it helped with his achy muscles. When he was done, Lisa hands him a purple print towel to dry off with before heading back to the room. Dean stared at the bed with disdain.

"Lisa, isn't there somewhere else you could put me? I really don't want to get back in that bed."

"Get in the bed Dean, now, or Thomas will make you." At hearing his name, Thomas raised the bat up again in a hitter's pose. Dean sat down on the bed and leans himself up against the headboard still covered by the sheet. Lisa first rubbed lotion on his rope burned wrists and then tied each of Dean's hands to the headboard.

"Thank you Thomas, you can go downstairs now." Thomas nods and quietly leaves still staring at Dean on the way out of the room. Lisa looks back at Dean and smiles. She climbs on Dean straddling his hips. She bent down and sniffs his neck. "You smell incredible." Lisa could see that Dean was unhappy. "Don't give me that pout. I took you to the bathroom and let you take a shower and I am getting ready to go fix you some breakfast. I have been more then generous."

Dean's icy blue eyes fixated on Lisa. "I have got to get out of this bed Lisa. I am going to go crazy." Dean took a deep breath and let it out in frustration. Lisa bent over and ran her fingers through his damp, darkened hair. His hair always looked darker wet then when it was dry. She kisses his lips softly enjoy the taste of his lip but she felt frustrated no matter how hard she coaxes him to open his mouth, he refuses.

"Open your mouth Dean." Lisa's voice was firm but he could tell she was irritated. Dean opens his mouth for her so she could kiss him more deeply. Plunging her tongue between his lips and exploring the insides of his mouth, Lisa moaned enjoying the feel of him even though he would not kiss her back.

Dean had never felt this helpless in his life. Even as a kid on the streets, because his mom was a junkie, Dean had to survive on his own. To have a little thing like Lisa be in complete control of his every move was just humiliating. He couldn't eat, piss, or bath on his own. She even had control over his sexual desire which he was just as irritated about. He was a red-hot blooded male and Lisa was a beautiful woman who knew how to turn him on. He wasn't returning her kiss now but before long, she will have him panting and wanting her. He could see the lustful intent in her emerald eyes as she watched him bath. Now that Thomas was gone downstairs, she felt freer to do what she was silently wishing while they were in the bathroom.

Lisa smells of vanilla, her long hair was soft against his face as she kisses him. He knew this was going to happen. He felt his dick getting hard already. Her lips were so soft against his. He moaned as she ran her tongue over the earlobe that had a small golden hoop earring. She bit it tenderly and he sucks in a deep breath. "I thought you were going to go make breakfast?" Dean asked huskily. He was hoping to provide a distraction.

"I am, but I need an incentive." She smiled as she planted kisses down his neck. She lifted up her top, took her bra off and threw them over in the corner. Dean stared at her perfectly shaped tits. The nipples were hard and perky and he groaned. She wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and pulled him close. He could feel her tits against his chest.

"Lisa, untie me."

"No."

"Come on, you're driving me crazy."

"No."

"Please Lisa; I want to touch you so badly." There, she had him groveling. Humiliation was now complete.

"I don't like to be touched." She admitted freely like it was no big deal.

"I don't get it, why?" He was confused.

"No more questions." She was a little pissed and she kissed him roughly and bit his lip. She could taste the coppery taste of blood in her mouth.

"OUCH!" He said. He struck a nerve with her.

Lisa then bit him on his neck and started sucking on his neck. Dean didn't know what he said to upset her but he could tell she was mad. His whole body tenses and he didn't move as she continued giving him a hickey on his neck. He had never had a girl do that to him before. It was a little painful but mixed with pleasure as well. After a few minutes she pulls back and admires the large bruise she left on his neck. She rubs it lightly.

"Lisa." His raspy voice broke through her train of thought.

Lisa finally looked him in the eyes. His icy blue eyes made her shiver. She kisses him again passionately, gripping his hair roughly and he grimaces from the pain before she let go and trails her fingertips down his neck to his chest. She bent down and licks the claw mark on his chest. When she kisses him again, he kisses her back.

"Lift up." He instructs her. She didn't know what he was up to but she did what he said. He took a hardened nipple into his mouth gently and he heard her gasp in surprise. He ran his tongue over the sensitive bud and he could feel her shiver. He gently nipped at the bud and he felt her finger nails dig into his skin but at least he found a little control in this situation. He caresses her perky nipple and ran his tongue around the prefect full sized mound before moving to the next nipple. While teasing her other nipple mercilessly he couldn't help thinking that she may not want to be touches but she liked having her nipples sucked on which is how he got her to moan multiple times. He knew he didn't have to stick a finger in her pussy to know she was dripping wet though he would have loved to at this moment.

Lisa pulls away from him suddenly a little stunned by her reaction. She smiles wickedly knowing he was up to no good but she was the one with all the power and she knows it. She runs her hands through his hair again and forced his head back exposing his throat. She pulled out a small pocket knife and began scraping small little circles on his throat. Dean not sure what she was up to held himself perfectly still. One wrong move and he could hurt himself with the blade. She was careful not to apply too much pressure but she was just sending him a little warning. She did make a slight cut on the side of his neck and he grimaced from the sharp pain. Lisa licked the small amount of blood from the wound enjoying the coppery taste of his blood.

Dean felt Lisa run the blade down his throat to his chest. Dean tried to pull his arms free from the ropes once more but to no avail. He didn't want to sit here helpless wondering if she was going to slice n' dice him anymore. Dean bit his lip to keep from saying something to piss her off.

Lisa got the reaction she was looking for, his fear. She showed him the pocket knife and then placed it on the nightstand. "If you wanted to do that all you had to do was ask, I may would have been receptive."

"Do what?" He was playing stupid but she didn't find him amusing.

"Don't be cute with me." She playfully bit his chin. She started nibbling on his neck; again she licked over his wound causing him to moan.

"Do you still not want me Dean?" She asked.

"Nope!" He said and he closed his eyes wanting to block her out. The knife had already softened him up.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she moved own towards his cock. She pulls the sheet off of him. Before he could answer he felt her tongue lick the tip and he answers with a loud moan. She ran her tongue up and down his length. She could feel his cock hardening in her hands and she smiles. She took him fully into her mouth and he groans. His breathing became more labored with each stroke of her tongue on his thick cock. She bobs her head up and down taking all of him inside her warm, wet mouth. His hands were clinched. She could feel his body quivering.

"Dean, do you want me to fuck you?" Lisa asks seductively.

Dean bit his lip to keep from answering her. He didn't know if this was some kind of trick of hers. What if he said yes and then she got up and walked away leaving him here like this but also, he hated to admit that he found her attractive and that he did want her to fuck him.

"Well?" Lisa asked as she licked the tip of his cock again and then swirled her tongue all around the tip. Lisa could see that he was just trying to be stubborn again. "I won't fuck you until you say yes and I won't let you cum in my mouth so you better hurry up and answer or I will leave." She took his cock in her mouth and then pulled off and got up off the bed.

Dean felt her get off the bed and he knew he had to answer.

"Yes Lisa, OK, I want you to fuck me."

"Now, was that so hard?" Lisa asks as she undid her shorts and took them and her panties off and threw them to the side.

Lisa climbs back on the bed and crawls up to Dean. She straddles her legs on each side of his hips.

"Are you sure you are ready?" He asked her.

"I have been ready." She had dreamed of this moment countless times. Each time she sat down and saw him on a video, each time he wrestled on RAW, each time she stared at his picture. It was still surreal to her that she had managed to kidnap Dean Ambrose and he was in her bed. Now she was getting ready to fuck him so she was more then ready.

Lisa lifts up slightly to place his tip at her entrance and then she slowly lowers herself on his length. She could feel his massive length stretching her in a way she had never felt before. She gasps at how full he felt inside of her.

Dean moans passionately as he filled her fully. She was so incredibly tight that she felt like her body had him in a death grip. A horrible thought jumped into Dean's head. "Please tell me you're not a virgin."

"I'm not." She moaned as she adjusted to his size and a new pleasure took over her body.

"Close enough though." He mumbles in to her neck. She wraps her arms around him and began moving up and down on him. He kisses her mouth and she moans from the pleasure of him not inside of her but his tongue teasing her lips and her tongue with his. They both were breathing heavy as she continues moving passionately hugging him to her body. His head was buried in her soft neck nibbling lightly on her skin. Her moaning became louder and he gently bit a sensitive area behind her ear and he felt her whole body clench him tightly and her moan was passionately loud as her climax exploded all around his dick , squeezing him even tighter causing him to let go of his orgasm and he emptied his seed deep inside of her.

They both were leaning against each other panting and breathing hard, enjoying the after effects. Dean wants a cigarette so badly. He had cut back significantly since joining the WWE but he would enjoy one from time to time.

Once their breathing slowed down, Dean had to ask Lisa again since it was bothering him. "So, you weren't a virgin?"

"No, but I have only been with one other man before." Lisa said shyly.

"Did you have to tie him up to?" As soon as it was out of his big mouth, he knew he had just fucked up.

"FUCK!" He mumbles to himself, pissed that he was so thoughtless. He looks at Lisa and he could see the hurt in her green eyes. He knew he was going to pay dearly for that. His big mouth was a great success in the ring but not in the real world he learned early on. "Lisa, I don't do well with people." He tried to explain.

"Because you're an ass." She finished for him and he just nods.

"That is one reason I don't have a girlfriend and I am not into relationships."

"YOU'RE A PIG!" She shouts getting off of him and she puts her clothes back on.

"Lisa, I am sorry!" He could see she was pissed off though he didn't blame her.

"It's fine!" But he could tell by her demeanor she was not fine. "I am going to go get your breakfast now." Lisa slams the door on the way out and Dean sits here cursing his stupidity.

Dean sat there for awhile replaying how he ruined a moment for her with his rude comment. Though since he was her prisoner, he didn't quite understand why he should give a damn though.

Lisa returns soon carrying a gray, metal pail. "Breakfast is served!" Lisa had a strange wild look in her eyes as she dumps the pail over his head. The nasty smelling yellowish and brownish goo covers his entire body. Dean was surprised by this and sat there stunned until the small made him want to wretch.

"WHAT THE FUCK LISA! WHAT IS THIS SHIT?" Dean yelled angrily at her shaking the headboard against the wall.

"Since you are a pig, I thought you should eat like one too. It's pig slop." She said gleefully.

"DAMMIT LISA!" Dean could feel the bile rising in his throat. "UNTE ME NOW!" Dean was beyond pissed off and he starts screaming at her angrily and cussing her out as she left the room with a laugh.

"Have fun wallowing in your filth." She laughs devilishly.

Dean sat there what seem like hours screaming angrily, trying not to gag on his vomit, and trying to break the headboard. He figures if the ropes are too strong he should with time be able to break the wood. Dean didn't think he had ever been so mad in his life. He knew she would retaliate but this was disgusting.

Lisa walked back into the room after awhile. "The screaming I was kind of enjoying but if you break my headboard I am going to cut your dick off." Lisa walked over to Dean with a syringe in hand. Dean tried to scoot away from her but there was nowhere to go. "Stay still; you don't want the needle to break off in your arm." Lisa plunges the needle harshly into his bicep.

"What is that Lisa? What do you keep giving me? Are you trying to turn me into a junkie?" He could feel the effects already starting to kick in and he groans. He could feel the tears of frustration falling down his cheek. He hopes that the pig slop would cover them up since he didn't want her to see him crying. "I don't want to be a junkie." He cried as images of his mother shot through his mind of her pathetic habit that destroyed not only her life but made his young life miserable. He slumps down in the bed covered in the slop and closed his eyes.

**So what are your thoughts on Lisa? Is she really psycho or just a damaged human being? Did Dean deserve the punishment? Was it too harsh or did he deserve it? Anyone want to upset Lisa LOL? Reviews please! Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Johanna**

Dean's eyes pops open at the sound of the scream. The woman's scream chills him to his very core. He winces at the bright fluorescent light from the bedroom light above the bed he was still tied to. Hs mind was hazy from the effects of the drug Lisa had given to knock him out. He felt sick to his stomach and his whole body itched. He balls up his fist at the annoying sensations. He was not able to scratch and he cusses at the irritation from his skin. He faintly remembers Lisa dumping the pig slop over him before the blackness engulfed him. But there was no sign of the pig slop that had covered almost his entire body earlier. The sheets were also clean he was happy to realize. He had no idea how long he had been out but it had to be quite a while since this happened earlier that morning and now it was looking dark outside. Dean wondered now if she was not going to torture him to death but he was going to instead die of an overdose. To be out all day, it must have been strong. He shook his head to clear his thoughts which was a bad move since it only made his head hurt as well.

Lisa picks that moment to check in on him and saw that he was awake. "Well good evening sleepyhead! You slept the day away."

Dean groans at hearing her voice. He would rather just lay here and die in peace then have her come back and find a way to torture and kill him. He wants so bad just to ignore her but his full bladder and growling stomach informs him to his dismay that he needs her.

"Lisa, I really need to go to the bathroom right now."

Lisa smiles sweetly. "Well Thomas is a little busy at the moment."

Dean then remembers what had waked him up in the first place. It was a woman screaming though he didn't hear anything now. He closes his eyes not wanting to think why he had heard a woman's scream. Thomas was watching a horror movie and had it too loud but Lisa had him turn it down, Dean told himself to keep himself calm.

"Well you can take me Lisa. I promise not to do anything stupid. At this point I am no condition to do anything anyways. I don't know what you keep giving me but I am so sick to my stomach and I am hurting all over. Not to mention I am itching and I need to scratch."

"BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! All you do is complain." Lisa rolls her eyes at him.

"Then just leave me here to die Lisa, because either I am going to starve to death or die from a drug overdose covered in my own shit! Not to mention I have not been able to exercise, I will start losing muscle mass soon so I am going to be a malnourished, jelly, shit covered drug addict that stinks! How is that picture?" Dean mumbles as Lisa scrunches her face in disgust.

"OK, I will be right back!" Lisa ran off to get Thomas Dean assumes. It wasn't too much longer before Lisa appears with Thomas again. He picks up the baseball bat as Lisa unties Dean.

Dean covers himself up as they made their way to the bathroom. Dean could hear the muffled cries of a woman. Lisa, who is crying?"

"Just walk Ambrose or we can take you back to the room." Dean kept walking but this time he insisted on some personal time. Lisa was not happy about it but she agreed but she did warn that if it got to silent in there she would come in.

Dean took care of business and washed up as best he could. He rubbed lotion on his skin to help with the itching and he found some gauze and bandages to cover up the horrible red burn marks on his wrist. He did take a few minutes out to do some pushups and sit-ups on the floor all the while making sure he kept making noises so she would know he was still in there.

He finally came out and Lisa looks annoyed. "You took long enough." She complains but he decides to keep his mouth shut, no telling what she would do next if he said the wrong thing again. Lisa was a little pleased that he didn't try to escape so she let it go. On the way back, Dean again heard the muffled cries of a woman. He couldn't help stopping by the door it was coming from.

"Who is in there?" Dean was concerned. This was no horror movie making those sounds.

"Walk now or Thomas is going to hit you with the bat." Lisa threatens so Dean went back to the room and sat back down on the bed. He was feeling a little lethargic in spite of the few minutes of exercise. He stretches his achy limbs before laying back down and he put his hands back up and Lisa smiles at how cooperative he was being.

Lisa left without so much as a word to Dean but appears a short time later with a bowl full of stew and some bread. Dean was starving so he didn't complain even though Lisa had to feed him. Dean drunk almost a whole bottled water at one time choking on the refreshing liquid. He had been so hungry and thirsty but he felt much better.

"So do you still want to know who that girl is?"

"No!" Dean said wishing to not be a part of whatever was happening to her. He didn't want to know, didn't want to see, or didn't to even think about the girl in the room down the halls. It made him sick. He couldn't help her; he couldn't even help himself so he didn't want to take in her pain in as well. He didn't hear her so he didn't want to think about it.

"Oh come on, I am bored. " Lisa pouts.

"Then go read a book, or knit a sweater, maybe take up gardening, I hear that is very therapeutic." Dean suggests.

Instead Lisa walks over to Dean and crawls on top of him, straddling him between her legs. "I hate reading. I have another idea." Lisa kisses the side of his mouth and then next kisses his chin before planting a kiss on his lips.

"I bet you do." He grumbles.

"Quit trying to play hard to get Dean. You know you will give into me, I know exactly how to work you." She boasts but he glares back at her defiantly.

"The girl has red hair and blue eyes." Lisa mentions with a smile.

"I don't want to know." Dean mumbled closing his eyes. He didn't want to know about that poor woman in the next room. Lisa realizes how uncomfortable it was for Dean and just like a predator picking up on weakness, she was going to target that.

"She is very pretty, well except for the few bruises on her face." Lisa smiles evilly at Dean's grimace.

"Maybe we should have a little fun with her too; maybe you will be more in the mood then." Lisa said as she hops off of Dean.

"Wait, Lisa, no; I am a one woman kind of man. We don't need her."

"But I do." Lisa left the room even though Dean kept calling for her to come back. He hopes she wasn't going to come back with the poor girl. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. It was bad enough he was in this situation but he didn't want to witness anybody being abused. Especially since there was nothing he could do. He was no hero but he sure as well was no sick freak either. He saw enough blood and torture during death matches, but that was consensual, this was just plain sick. He remembered a promo he did while in the Indies stating he was a sick guy but that was in the ring, not in real life.

Lisa returns a little while later with a young woman. She looks to be the same age as Lisa, maybe a little younger. She had long red hair pulled back into a ponytail which Lisa had a hold of. The woman was dressed in a while slip, he was glad that she did have some clothes on at least. She had a black eye and a bruise on her cheek. Her lip was cut with a little blood protruding. She looked as if she was trying hard not to cry but a few tears rolls down her cheek. The young woman had her arms crossed hugging her body tightly. Dean was horrified. Lisa was definitely sicker then he first thought.

"Lisa, DAMMIT, let the girl go!" Dean yells angrily. "This is sick Lisa, you are sick! Let her go now!" Dean tries pulling at the ropes again, his body straining against the ropes and headboard. Lisa retaliates by yanking the woman's hair hard; she yelps in pain and fell to the ground, a whimper escaping her lips.

"You break my bed and I will break her neck!" Lisa said angrily, her green eyes blazing.

Dean realizing she was serious stops and he sighs helplessly. "OK, fine, what are you doing with her?"

"I had originally got her for Thomas but he doesn't like red heads." Lisa whacks at her long red ponytail and it flips it around. "I think he is superstitious and thinks she is a witch, so he doesn't want her."

Dean couldn't believe how crazy this was. "OK then let her go, just go drop her off by some deserted road; she can walk back to town." Dean hopes Lisa would listen to his suggestion. He knew it was just wishful thinking on his part.

"You know I can't do that Dean. She knows too much."

"I promise I won't say anything, just please let me go." The girl cries.

Lisa irritated, yanks the girl up by her hair. "Did I say you could talk?"

"No, I am sorry." The girl cries.

"Stop that whining or I will make this worse on you." Lisa sneers and the girl stops. The girl was taking in her surroundings. She saw the man tied to the bed and she realized he was in the same boat. This terrified her even more.

"What are you going to do with her then?" Dean asks.

"Well, I figure you may want her."

"What? " Dean looks disgusted. "I don't want her."

"Well I guess sweetheart since no one wants you it's the end of the road for you." Lisa yanked on her hair again for good measure and the girl whimpers from the pain. Lisa just smiled.

"Wait! Are you going to kill her?"

The girl cries when she heard Dean ask Lisa.

"Well I don't want her." Lisa said with a laugh. "I guess I have to figure out how to get rid of her. I don't blame you, she does cry a lot."

"No wait, you know, she can keep me company when you have things to do. I do get bored. It would be nice to have someone to talk to."

"Well you do have me to talk to." Lisa was starting to get jealous, that was not a good sign.

"Yes but I always end up pissing you off. Maybe this way I won't piss you off as much."

Lisa cocks her head to the side and studies Dean. She was thrilled when he didn't want the girl, but now she was feeling jealous. But she didn't want him playing on her emotions so that she would make decisions she didn't want.

Lisa pulls the girl over to Dean by her hair. "Come on Dean, isn't she pretty. She looks like a lot of fun." Lisa was lifting up the girl's slip, her blue were tightly shut and Dean turns his head away.

"Look at her Dean or I will just slit her throat right here and be done with it all." Dean turned to look at Lisa and the girl. "She is not as pretty as you Lisa!" Dean had to be careful what he said and hopes whatever he said was what Lisa wants to hear. Dean didn't know if Lisa was crazy enough to really kill someone but she did kidnap two people and was holding them hostage so he had to believe she was capable of anything.

Lisa just smiled menacingly. "So what is your name sweetie?" Lisa asked the girl.

"Johanna!"

"What a pretty name. Isn't it pretty Dean?" Dean didn't answer.

"You have to forgive Dean, he is being rude. Unfortunately he can be that way a lot. How old are you and what do you do Johanna?"

"I am 21 and I am a nursing student." Lisa trembles as Lisa lifts her slip higher exposing her naked body. Dean notes that she has hand prints all over her pale legs and stomach he didn't want to look at her breasts; he glares at Lisa but was wise enough to keep his mouth shut.

"A nurse huh, I bet you are banging a few doctors at the hospital."

"No, I have a boyfriend."

"How cute!" Lisa purrs.

"Lisa let her go." Dean said softly. "You have me, you don't need her."

"You know I can't Dean, like I said, she knows too much. She has even seen your face now and your picture is on all the newspapers and on the news."

"Then it's only a matter of time before they find me Lisa. I may not be a big celebrity but I am one, a pro-wrestler going missing is a big deal."

"I am done with all the talking. Do you want her or not?" Lisa was irritated now.

"To do what with?" Dean asks.

"To fuck her of course!" Lisa was evil. She didn't want the girl touching Dean but the fact that they didn't want to do this was just too tempting to Lisa.

"That's not fucking Lisa, that is rape and I am not a rapist. There are thousands of girls that would love to fuck me, they don't have to be kidnapped either. Unfortunately for me, they would be the one doing the kidnapping." Dean was disgusted.

"Yes or no Dean?" Lisa cut a small slit on her neck drawing blood and the girl cried out from the searing pain.

"Wait Stop!" Dean screams. And Lisa looks at him.

"I don't think he really wants you sweetie! Sorry! You want him though, right?"

Johanna nods tears sliding down her face.

"Open your eyes Johanna! Isn't he the cutest thing ever? He is so beautiful with such a beautiful body. That is why I had to have him. He is a lot of trouble though. One day he is going to piss me off and I am going to cut his tongue out but I don't because his voice is so different and sexy. But just to show you that I am not a complete total bitch, I will give you 3 options. Are you listening to me?"

Johanna nods. "Good girl! Option 1, I will kill you and dump your corpse in the pig pen. Dean here has already had some pig slop today." Lisa smiles wickedly at Dean reminding him of how he pissed her off earlier. "Option 2 is that I just give you back to Thomas and let him deal with you. Whatever he does, I don't really care." She said with a laugh. "Or you can hang out with Dean and me. Dean is a lot easier on the eyes plus he seems likes he will be nicer with you then Thomas. The best part is he is tied up." Lisa laughed. "So you can control him and do whatever you want to do to him."

"Hold up Lisa! What? This is crazy."

"So if all I do is just wanted to talk, that is ok?" Johanna asks.

"If all you want to do is just talk to him then I think you are the crazy one. Look at those e abs and those arms."

"Come on Lisa, I know you don't want to share me. Now just let her go."

"Ok, time is up Johanna, which one do you pick. I will pick for you if you don't." Lisa was impatient and all the stalling was frustrating. "1, 2, 3. OK I pick."

"Hold up, I pick 3 OK!" Johanna cried. "I pick 3."

"Are you sure, because I was so leaning towards 1?"

"Yes, I am sure." Johanna was frustrated by being put in this position but that Dean seemed like the lesser of the 3 evils, Lisa on the other hand was the wild card.

"Great!" Lisa snatches the scrunchi out of Johanna's hair forcefully and her red hair tumbles down her back. Johanna grabbed her head because the pulling of her hair was painful. 'This is nuts Lisa! I am not…"

"My plaything, oh yes you are Dean! You don't have a choice here Dean. You're like a third class citizen." Lisa laughed. "I even gave Johanna a choice, it may not be to her liking but she got to choose, where you don't." Lisa laughed. "And let's face it Dean, you are so easy but men usually are so don't feel too bad. Your bodies are weak when it comes to the opposite sex. You may not want us but you can't resist us."

"Fuck you Lisa! You better hope I never get free because I am going to make you pay..." Dean was mad but before he could finish his ranting Lisa stuffs a handkerchief in his mouth and used a tie to gag him.

"I should have done that a long time ago." Lisa muses.

Johanna now wondered if she made the right choice, Dean looks very hostile at the moment. He was trying to talk through the gag but he was muffled.

"I can't do this." Johanna said to Lisa.

"You will or see option 1 then." Lisa rips off her slip and Johanna tries to cover her nakedness. Lisa pushes Johanna down on the bed so she crawls on top of him.

"Can I talk to him first alone?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I can't get away, I am naked and we are on the second floor. Just a moment."

"Fine! You take the gag out if you want but beware."

Lisa slams the door shut causing Johanna to jump. Dean was still trying to yell through the gag and he looks mad as hell. Johanna hesitantly unties the tie and he spits the handkerchief out of his mouth.

"Get off of me now!" Dean demands.

"SHHHH!" Johanna put her mouth to her lips. "What should I do?" Johanna whispers. "I don't want to do this." The tears fell silently down her cheek. "You have spent more time with her then me so tell me, should I call her bluff? Will she really kill me and I don't want to go back to her brother's room." Johanna couldn't hold back the sob. She showed all the hand marks on her arms and her throat but they covered her entire body. Dean didn't like seeing all the horrible marks on her body. She was a pretty girl who should be at home right now, not here.

"Did he…?" Dean didn't finish the sentence but the look in her eyes told him what he needed to know. "Fucking Bastard!" Dean cursed. "How did she kidnap you?" He asked.

"My car broke down by the side of the road, she stopped to help, and she seemed so nice. I had no idea. You?"

"She kidnapped me out of my hotel room if you can believe that. I am in town with the WWE doing a show tonight and she kidnaps me."

"I heard some buzz about a wrestler missing since checking into his room earlier yesterday, so that is you?"

"Yes!"

"There is buzz all over town about it. I live in the next town but I go to the college here, this is a small town and everyone is talking about you."

"Good, I sure hope so because I can't seem to find a way out of this."

"So what do I do?" Johanna looks back over her shoulder thankful Lisa had not come back in.

"I think she is crazier than a nuthouse, which makes her very dangerous."

Johanna nods closing her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Are you going to cooperate?"

Dean looks at the girl sympathetically. "Yes, but no scratching me, no biting, no pulling my hair and leave that gag off. " These were ridiculous requests to her because she didn't plan on getting into it but whatever; she just wanted to get it over as soon as possible and she didn't want him mad at her.

"OK!" Johanna took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Just then Lisa walks in with Thomas behind her.

"Guess what kids, change of plans." Lisa said with an evil grin.

**Reviews please! Is Lisa getting psycho enough for you? Are you cringing or she is too tame and needs to step up her game?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Punishment and Torture **

Dean laid his duffle bag that contained his gear on the bathroom floor. He still couldn't believe that Lisa had stolen his wrestling gear and now wanted him to dress in the black mercenary uniform. What sick, perverse game does she want to play now? He thought to himself as he dressed. At least he was out of that bed. Dean's wrist bad been rubbed raw from the rope burns but last time in the bathroom, he thought about bandages to lessen any more damage done to his wrist. He changed out the bloody bandages for new ones. The alcohol he poured on them before wrapping them back up stung and he suppressed the urge to cuss or hit something. Finally done dressing, he thought maybe if he kept his cool and watched closely he may be able to find a point where he could get the upper hand. It was hard tied to a bed, but he felt more confident in clothes. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. He just needed to keep calm, listen, and keep his eyes open. That always helped him in the ring. He always observed his surrounding s first before his chaotic personality took over. That was one reason he was always successful. He came off as quiet or shy but he was anything but. When they recognized that, it was too late; he already learned all of their moves and knew what they were going to do before they even knew what they were going to do.

Of course, this was a different situation. Lisa was crazy, for real, so predicting her actions were going to be more difficult. Dean opened the door and standing guard was Thomas, still holding his trusty baseball bat. Dean had to resist the urge to try and wrestle the bat away from Thomas. Thomas was much bigger then Dean. Dean was lean, trim, and muscular compared to Thomas more solid heftier frame. His weight advantage was definitely on Dean's mind. Thomas led Dean back to the room where Lisa had Johanna sitting on the ground crying.

Dean walked into the room with his trademark smirk. He could see Lisa's face lit up. Dean knew Lisa was a total fan girl, which could be an advantage. Her eyes were wide like saucers and she looked thrilled to see him dressed as his in-ring persona. "Take a picture, it last longer." He said with his confident raspy voice at Lisa's bugged-eye expression. Johanna stepped back; she looked scared by his appearance. The intimidation factor was a key in his Shield mercenary-style persona. Of course Lisa being a fan girl was totally enthralled with his look and stepped up to him and touched his hair. "WOW! You look better in person then even on TV, which is amazing." She ran her fingers down his face and down his black vest, which he gave up wearing months ago. Dean sensing Johanna was a little shaken from his character winked at her to ease her and she nodded. Lisa was too busy admiring Ambrose to even pay attention between their silent exchanges. "You are even better then my action figure." Lisa commented still running her fingers over his vest.

"That's because that is plastic Lisa and I am real." Dean furrowed his brow. She was definitely in awe of him. He wondered if he could talk her into letting them go. "How would you like to come with me to my next show as my special guest? Its tomorrow night. In fact, if you want you could travel with me until you get tired of it. You're such a beautiful girl; you don't have to kidnap me to have me." Dean leaned into Lisa and put his hand on her face, hoping to sweet talk the crazy bitch off her feet. Instead Dean heard Johanna scream and felt the bat hit him in the back and he crumpled to the floor in pain.

"Oh Dean, do you really think I am that stupid?" Johanna tried to check on Dean but Lisa pushed her hard and she slammed into the wall. "Crazy? Maybe, but not stupid. I have to hand it to you for trying. Do you really think I would fall for that?" Lisa laughed.

Dean lifted up on his knees his hand clutching his back. "Then what do you want from me Lisa?" Why did you make me dress up for? What perverse game are you playing?"

"So many questions Ambrose. Let me see if I can answer them in order. I want you, because it fits into my fantasy and yes I do have a perverse game in mind." Lisa bent down to his level and looked him in the eye. "I want to see you rape a woman."

Dean could see by the twisted smile that she was serious. "I don't know Lisa; your brother will probably knock my head off if I am too rough with you." Dean hissed.

"Not me!" Lisa laughed and looked at Thomas who in turned laughed as well. "Her!" Lisa said pointing at Johanna. Johanna shook her head no.

"You're crazy! I am not doing that. I am not a sick freak like you and your brother."

"Come on Dean, you are the one who said you were a sick guy." Lisa stated.

"Yeah, that was when I was Moxley, I have changed personalities since then Lisa, but Moxley was never that sick and anything done was in a ring. I am not Moxley and I am not Ambrose, they are characters."

"Oh but Dean, you have to admit your personality is embedded in their character and Moxley is slowly coming out."

"Yes but Moxley or Ambrose doesn't go around raping women. I am not doing it. I don't care what you do to me but I am not sinking to your level." Dean growled. Lisa just smiled.

"Are you sure about that? Well then I guess I won't force you. I guess Thomas can do that and we can just watch." Lisa smiled devilishly and Dean paled.

Johanna sat in the corner her knees pulled up to her chin. They were discussing her like she wasn't even there. Like she was a toy they could just play with. This is crazy, she thought feeling the fresh tears threatening to flow down her cheeks. This is twisted. What was she to do, how she could possibly help herself when they had this big, intimidating wrestler at their mercy. She just wanted to go back home to her boyfriend and family and forget this nightmare ever happened but the more relevant question was she ever going to make it out of here alive.

"He's not touching her either." Dean kept his voice steady but firm. He looked Lisa right in her bright green eyes so she could see how serious he was. His icy blue eyes made her shiver. Lisa stood up. She thought for a minute. She walked over to her dresser drawers and too out some rope. Hold out your hands before Thomas knocks your head off." Lisa warned so Dean stuck out his hands and she tied his hands together and then went over to Johanna and grabbed her hands forcefully and tied them together as well.

"Get up both of you!" Lisa commanded. They didn't know her plan but they both stood up. Lisa grabbed Johanna by the arm and led her to the barn with Dean in tow. Thomas was behind him the whole time. When they got to the barn, Lisa placed a hook around their ropes as they stood beside each other and walked over to a control panel. Dean had a bad feeling about this but before he could try and figure what to do Lisa pushed a green button and they were lifted off the ground a couple of feet.

Johanna screamed and Dean cussed from the pain. He had shoulder injuries that he never really had fixed. "Damn bitch put us down!"

"Something wrong Dean? I know you have dislocated your shoulder twice. Does it hurt?" Lisa laughed. Dean tried to stay still. The pain was excruciating. Lisa unbuckled Dean's belt and then unbuttoned his pants and started pulling them down and he squirmed. "GET OFF OF ME!" Dean yelled

"You should know by now to never tell me no!" Lisa warned and smacked Dean hard on the ass. "Thomas, get the water hose." Lisa ordered and Thomas ran out to the side of the barn and came back in with the hose. "Go ahead." She encourages Thomas and he gleefully starts spraying both Johanna and Dean down with the water. They screamed from the icy cold water hitting their bodies. It felt like millions of little pins pricking them all over. The chilly night air made them even more so cold. Finally after a few minutes Thomas stopped. Lisa grabbed a branch and gave one to Thomas.

"When we were bad and did something wrong, my mother would tell us to go outside and pick out the switch she was going to whoop our asses with. We were kids so we thought that if we picked out the smallest and thinnest switch, it wouldn't hurt so badly. Lisa laughed. "Boy what did we know? They sting the most." Lisa started hitting Johanna with the switch on her back, butt, and legs and Thomas did the same with Dean. Dean and Johanna both flounced around hoping to avoid each stinging hit but they seemed to hurt more. Lisa and Thomas laughed gleefully as they Dean screamed and Johanna cried out in pain. By the time they were finished, there was red slashes up and down their bodies. The stinging pain was so great that Johanna passed out and Dean was barely conscious.

"Well that was fun. I am hungry, how about you Thomas?" Thomas nodded. "We are going to go eat but we will be back. Just hang tight, OK!" Lisa joked as she and Thomas left them in the barn dangling, wet, cold, and their bodies stinging in pain. Dean wanted to say something to Lisa but he had no energy to do so. Maybe she will just leave us here to die. It was a more pleasant thought then them coming back with new ways to torture them. Dean passed out as well sub coming to the blackness.

Dean was forced awake when he hit the ground hard. He grimaced and heard Johanna whimper in pain. Dean rolled on his stomach since his ass hurt. Lisa bent down and ran her hands over the slash marks on his ass and legs. When Thomas tried to touch him as well, Lisa smacked his hand away. "He is mine!" Thomas growled at her and she growled back and stood up and he quickly backed down. Lisa bent back down and stroked his cheek. "You really should know better than to challenge me Dean! You are not going to win and you are just putting more hurt on yourself." Lisa admired his perfectly round ass. "Want me to make you feel better?" She asked seductively.

"The only way I am going to feel better is to get as far away from you as possible." He weakly stated and she frowned. "You don't learn your lesson do you?" Lisa was annoyed. He was just so stubborn. "So you are not going to do as I ask?"

"How can I? My shoulder feels like it's been ripped out of socket and my ass is on fire. I just want to lay here and die." Dean weakly said closing his eyes.

Johanna couldn't believe he just said that. How could these two bumpkins reduced this wrestler to this was beyond her and where did that leave her. "Let me look at him, I am a nurse, I could help him." Johanna ignored her own pain and crawled over to Dean. She was so cold but that didn't that stop her. Lisa let Johanna actually tend to him. She cut the ropes off of both their hands. "Dean, what hurts?"

"My shoulder, I am sure it's dislocated again." Johanna didn't like that. She had seen body parts popped back into place and it was very painful. More importantly was she would have to be the one to pop It back in and she had never done it before, she was just a student nurse but she had seen it been done.

"Well?" Lisa was impatient.

"His shoulder has been dislocated, I will have to pop it back in. This is going to be very painful though and I have never done it before." Johanna admitted.

"Well you better hope first time is a charm because if you don't do it right, I am holding you responsible." Lisa sneered at Johanna. "Let's get him inside."

Johanna pulled his pants up after she and Lisa helped him up and they went straight to the bathroom to wash off all the dirt that was stuck to their wet bodies. The water stung their red-hot skin covered with slashes from the switches but the water also warmed up their cold bodies. Lisa let Johanna tend to Dean without bothering her even handing Johanna the things she needed to put on their cuts and scratches so they wouldn't get infected. Johanna washed not only herself but Dean as well. When they were done, Lisa and Thomas took them back to the room. Dean sat down on the bed dreading what was next.

"Do you have anything for the pain?" Johanna asked Lisa.

"No! Not that stuff she uses to knock me out. I was out for almost a whole day."

Lisa looked at Dean disapprovingly. "I do have some whiskey."

"That will work." Johanna said. Lisa looked at both of them irritably.

"Fine I will be right back." Lisa walked over to Dean and bent down and kissed him. She left the room with Thomas in tow but they heard the door being locked.

"Johanna, you have to leave."

"How, jump out of a second floor window, besides I am not leaving you here since you being hurt is my fault."

"How is that?" Dean watched as tore a sheet into shreds.

"Well you could have easily did what she asked, avoided all this pain but you didn't, you stood up for me and I can't just leave. Besides, I may break my foot and we both will be laid up in the bed crippled. Besides, I need to set your shoulder back into place."

"Thank you!" Dean said as he stared into her soft blue eyes. "You know you really need to put some clothes on. That towel is not going to hold up for long." Johanna had forgotten she was wearing only a towel and she blushed which he found he thought was cute. "I don't know where my clothes are."

"Just grab something of Lisa's." Johanna found a purple top and jean shorts to put on. Dean closed his eyes while she dressed. He hurt to bad to turn away.

Lisa returned holding a big bottle of Jack Daniels. She didn't like that Johanna was wearing her clothes but she chose to let it slide for now. But that bitch was going to get what was coming. She could see the she and Dean kept looking at each other. It was obvious that he liked Johanna and that didn't sit well with Lisa but she wasn't done with them just yet.

"Here!" Lisa slammed the Jack on a glass down on the dresser. Lisa walked over and poured a big glass of Jack and drank the warm, amber liquid down straight ignoring the burning sensation in her mouth as it went down her throat. She coughed forcing the liquid down.

"That was for Dean!"

"I needed something to steady my nerves." Johanna admitted and she poured another glass. She handed it to Dean's good hand and he drank it straight back making a face as it burned down through his throat. A couple of more shots and he was feeling a whole lot better.

Johanna grabbed Dean's arm gently. She handed him a pillow and told him to bit on it. Johanna took a deep breath and made sure to balance herself. She hated hurting him but it had to be done. "Ready?" She asked Dean and he nodded. Johanna shoved Dean's shoulder back into place with force. Dean screamed into the pillow and started cussing up a storm. The words were muffled but the women could swear they heard, Son-of-a-bitch, motherfucker, and a whole list of obscenities being muffled. Johanna wrapped up Dean's shoulder and she helped him lie down, she covered him up.

Lisa grabbed Johanna by the arm. "OK, your job is done; you are going back to my brother's room." Lisa sneered.

"No, I don't want to go back there besides I need to stay here and keep an eye out on Dean. You don't want an infection to set in and he have to lose his arm, do you." Johanna was bull shitting with Lisa. There was a strong possibility that Dean could get a fever but he wouldn't get an infection but Lisa didn't know that. Well the wounds could get infected so she did need to tend to them but his shoulder will be fine. It would hurt but it would heal. Johanna did not want to go back to the Hell that was Thomas's room. He had forced himself on her but thankfully it was quick. He didn't like her and she could tell which she was glad. Hopefully he won't allow her back and she could stay here with Dean. At least here, she had an ally.

"Fine but I am tying you up."

"You can't, I can't help him if I am restrained. Look I have nowhere to go; we are on the second floor. Take whatever you want out of the room. I just want to sleep as well. But when he wakes I need to check on him."

"Fine." Lisa spit out. "But just so you know, I will be watching and if you try and escape, I am going to make sure you pay." Lisa threatened. "There are a lot of things I can do with a glass bottle." Lisa smirked as Johanna paled. Johanna felt sick to her stomach. She knew what Lisa implied and she couldn't believe how crazy this woman was. Johanna just shook her head acknowledging as Lisa left.

Johanna crawled under the covers beside Dean who was blissfully out. Johanna had stayed strong to help Dean but now she let the weakness over take her and she curled up it a ball. She let the tears fall careful not to make any noise; she knew Dean needed to sleep. Her body still shook even with Deans' body heat next to her. She wondered when this nightmare was going to end and what other tortures did Lisa have planned for us?

**Reviews please! Anyone want to go out on a lunch date with Lisa? lol! I am not in the medical field so Johanna's popping a dislocated shoulder back into place and wrapping it is just how I figured it was done, so it is from my imagination! Thank you for the reviews, followers, and favorites! I hope you are enjoying it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Missing Without a Trace**

"What do you mean you have no clues?" Seth Rollins, one-third of The Shield asks while on the phone. He puts his hand on his forehead in frustration. "How is that possible Detective Gibson? He is one of the most popular wrestlers in WWE today, how can he just vanish into thin air?"

Roman Reigns, a member of The Shield watches as his two-toned teammate paces around the hotel room in a frenzy. Roman himself was deeply worried about the third member of The Shield, a popular 3 man stable for WWE. Over the past year, they had shaken the WWE to its very core. The fans loved to hate them and Dean Ambrose was the most hated on the team with his eccentric, manic personality, it kept their opponents wondering what he was going to do next since he was so unconventional.

When they first arrived in this small town at the only hotel the town offered, each member went their separate ways promising to meet up for dinner later giving them time to shower and rest. When Dean didn't make it, they didn't put too much into it.

The WWE had been working their asses off since first debuting over a year ago. Dean complained about being really tired so they figured he decided to skip dinner and get some rest instead. When it was time to meet up for their morning jog since the hotel didn't have a gym, he was still a no-show. They tried calling his cell and the hotel room, no answer. They went to this room but he didn't answer the door. Seth was immediately worried knowing how Dean's crazy personality was notorious for getting him into to trouble but Roman reasoned that maybe Dean went to a bar and picked up a girl. He was the only member that was single, he had been known to blow them off for a drink or a one night stand before so Seth reluctantly decided to give it until the morning. They had a show that night and Dean wouldn't miss it fort the world. Wrestling was his life. He worked hard to get this far in his career, no amount of booze or pussy world deter him from the show.

When still no word from Dean in the morning then Roman knew something was wrong. That definitely wasn't like Dean to not hear from him in 2 days. Even when they had time off they stayed in touch with each other because that was how close they had become. Since Dean had no real family, he was like their adopted brother. Pesky and extremely annoying brother but still, they felt of him as family. Dean loved telling them about his latest conquest and was not shy about going into details, rubbing in the fact that both Seth and Roman were taken and tied to only one girl while he had is pick. So they knew that by now they should have been getting an earful.

"How can there be no sign of foul play? A man just doesn't disappear without a trace. He isn't exactly the wallflower type. I am telling you Detective, something is wrong. He was stalked years ago by a ring rat named Hellena Heavenly, maybe she came back to finish the job. That is your job to know these things, so get your small town ass up and do what you are paid to do, investigate!" Seth angrily pressed the end call button on his phone. He threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

When Seth and Roman realized that Dean was indeed missing, they called WWE officials first and reported him missing with the company and then the WWE contacted the police to report him missing. News traveled fast about Dean Ambrose's disappearance. In a small town like this, you really couldn't shit the wrong way without someone knowing about it and small town people loved to gossip so by lunch time the whole town was buzzing about the missing WWE wrestler but still no one knew anything about him or his disappearance.

"So they don't know anything?" Roman asked.

"Not a damn thing. He didn't even know about Dean's stalking years ago. All they know is that he checked in, several people noticed him going to his room and that's it. The video for that day has mysteriously disappeared and these small town bumpkin detectives are full of shit!" Seth was worried and upset and it showed. He hadn't slept in days, just like Roman and they both were tired with dark circles under their eyes.

"I still don't get how everything was there that he brought with him except his ring gear. What happened to his ring attire? His wallet, his clothes, even his cell phone was in the room except his wrestling gear. Not to mention, no one leaves without their wallet with them. His money and credit cards were all there. It doesn't make any sense." Roman was thoroughly confused. He just couldn't understand how Dean can be missing without a trace. "That's it, I am calling my cousin. He will know what to do." Roman picked his phone up off the coffee table.

Seth knew which cousin Roman was referring to, Dewayne "The Rock" Johnson who started off as one of the most popular wrestlers in WWE history and transformed himself into a blockbuster actor with a with countless movies under his belt.

Roman flipped his long, silky black hair back over his shoulders so he could see the numbers to dial. His hair was long and wavy and the fan girls admired its beauty.

Seth's own two-toned hair got him a lot of attention as well. Not quite as long as Roman's, his black hair part blonde hair was long and wavy and drove the fan girls wild!

Both Roman and Seth had beards. Dean was a huge contrast to his fellow teammates.

Dean's dirty blonde hair is short and often drenched from the water he pours on himself before entering the ring. Dean's hair is wild and unmanageable otherwise, much like his own personality.

Dean is clean shaven with a quirky, eccentric style that separates him from his teammates. Seth is the tall, slim technician in the group, and Roman huge powerhouse Samoan rounds up the team. They are the most dominant and some of the most recognizable WWE superstars today. How can one of them just go missing without a trace?

While Roman was on the phone with his cousin, Seth decides to call Vince McMahon, CEO of WWE. Mr. McMahon was nice enough to give Seth and Roman his direct line to keep in contact with him. Mr. McMahon was very nice and he could tell he was concerned as well but Seth had a feeling that. McMahon was more worried about Dean as a commodity and not really as a person. The Shield brand was a high priced ticket these days; they put butts in the seats at the shows and were highly popular with the fans. Everyone loved to hate them and that was why they were so successful. With a huge match coming up at the pay-per-view special, The Elimination Chamber against The Wyatt Family, it was the unofficial main event of the PPV. Seth told Mr. McMahon that the detectives didn't know anything and he had just vanished. Mr. McMahon granted Seth and Roman time to stay in town for a little while longer just in case Dean turned up.

"So what did Dewayne say?" Seth asks sitting in a light blue chair across from Roman.

"He is going to call a private investigator that he knows. He is supposed to be the best in his field. What did Mr. McMahon say?" They knew that The Rock actually liked Dean's crazy ways and his mic skills and wouldn't mind helping them find Dean.

"That we can stay here a little longer in case Dean shows up but we have to be at RAW come Monday. How are we going to do this without Dean? I mean without him, there is no Shield." Seth couldn't help how sad he felt. "What if he is in trouble right now and we are just sitting on our asses do nothing."

"We're doing the best we can Seth. We are not the police. I am worried about him to. I think at this point it's safe to say he is trouble and I hope he is OK but if I dwell on what could be happening to him or what has happened to him I will go nuts." Roman admits.

"Maybe we can start doing a little investigating before the private eye gets her, then we can give him more to go on."

"OK where do we start?" Roman asked willingly to do anything to get their friend back.

"Well, we could start with the front desk clerk. Did you notice how uncomfortable he looked when the cops were asking him about Dean?" Seth said. "When the cops showed him Dean's picture I could have sworn he looked like he was about to jump out of his skin and don't you think it's odd that guests saw a pretty, strange woman at his door with a tray. We were going out to eat that night; he wouldn't have ordered anything, not to mention we were not even checked in yet when this mystery woman was delivering who was wearing a staff uniform but she was not a part of the staff."

Roman agreed that did sound strange. "OK, so let's say that the front desk clerk and this strange mystery woman were in on it, what for? There has been no ransom note. Dean is not wealthy."

"True but he is a WWE superstar connected to a very rich company. Mr. McMahon probably would have paid a high amount it if anything to keep the fans happy." Seth said.

"Then why?" Roman asked they both were deep in thought. "I know, maybe it was a fan girl!"

"What? Really, I don't know Rome, Dean is a big guy." Seth looked skeptical.

"You said it yourself, he was stalked once."

"Yeah but I don't think Hellena is involved in this." Seth said still not sure where Roman was going with this.

"So the front desk clerk is acting funny and there was a strange woman delivering Dean food before he checked in."

"OK!"

Roman shook his head. Seth was definitely the younger more naïve of this group. "So the front desk clerk could help the fan girl. Like you said, Dean is a big guy, she would need help to transport him." Seth understood what Roman was getting at.

"SO if she is a fan girl, she doesn't want money which is why there is no ransom note, she wants Dean. The guy helped her get Dean out of here but how? Dean isn't just going to let somebody carry him away…" Seth ran his hand through his two toned layers. "Unless he was drugged. That was the reason for the food."

"Exactly, if he was knocked out, he wouldn't put up a fight." Roman agreed. This was all starting to make sense now. "So Dean is probably still in this town probably locked up in a basement or barn or something. " Roman shivered. "This all too freaky!"

"Hey, I am sure he is fine. If she is some crazed fan girl, then she probably doesn't want to hurt him. She just probably wants s to use him as a sex slave." Seth couldn't help but to crack a smile.

"This isn't funny Rollins! This is serious." Roman said. "You know Dean, he doesn't like to be told what to do and his stubbornness may get him hurt or killed."

"Roman, it probably isn't that serious. Hellena never hurt Dean, sure, she showed up his house at all hours and followed him around but she never physically hurt him."

"True but Hellena didn't drug and kidnap him either so his chick is a lot more dangerous and crazy then Hellena."

Seth sighed. "You're right. Great! Now I am worried all over again." Seth sat back feeling the stress hit him hard. "I am sorry; I guess I just don't want to believe he is not in trouble. He may be an asshole and a jerk but he is our jerk! Should we tell the detective our theory?"

"No, I don't think they will believe us. Why don't we go and ask that front desk clerk some questions. If he is the mystery woman's accomplice, then maybe we can scare the information out of him." Roman said standing up.

"How is that?" Seth asked.

"Why with intimidation and if that doesn't work, brute force should work then." Seth couldn't imagine anyone telling Roman Reigns no. At 6'3 265 pounds of solid muscle, Roman was a monster of a man. If anyone could get that little scrawny front desk clerk to talk, it was Roman. Seth followed Roman out the door hoping this was the lucky break they needed to bring Dean home to them.

**Reviews please! I would like to thank Lindapipebomb for giving me this idea to in clued Seth and Roman into the story and show how concerned they are for Dean Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
